1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illumination and holiday decorations. In particular, the present invention is a Christmas light clip with magnets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people typically use decorative lighting during festivals and holidays to show their spirit of an occasion. A popular type of decorative lighting is in a strip form and generally includes individual bulbs attached along an electrical conducting material, i.e. wire. It is common for people to attach these decorative lights outside their homes or business sometimes in shapes and designs reflective of a particular holiday, such as a tree during Christmas.
Typically, the light strips are attached to a structure using staples or nails that clamp the wire onto a wall or roof. This practice not only requires tools and is time consuming, but it also creates holes in the structure that can contribute to severe damage by causing leaks. Not all structures and surfaces are capable of supporting staples or slide-on plastic clips. Furthermore, high winds can cause a bulb to break either by agitation or by being forced by a gust into the attached rigid structure.
It would be desirable to attach Christmas lights in any desired place and at any desired angle, rather than being restricted to specific places and certain angles. It would be desirable to position Christmas lights pointing in any desired direction from any desired position on a roof or other support surface. There may also be less danger in securing Christmas lights midway down a gabled metal roof than along the edge. It would also be desirable to be able to attach Christmas lights to a support surface without having to search for a particular fastener that points the light in the desired direction at a given location, and without having to rearrange a string of lights to match socket fasteners to mounting locations on the support surface. Thus, a Christmas light clip with magnets solving the aforementioned problems is desired.